


[a softer world] I am the one who will remember everything

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My a softer world remixes [11]
Category: A Softer World, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen, Inspired By A Softer World, Vaan is underappreciated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: “Mostly, I want to be kind.”- Mary Oliver, from “Dogfish”Vaan + A softer World
Series: My a softer world remixes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792873
Kudos: 3





	[a softer world] I am the one who will remember everything

832: [He Who Saves Just One Life Saves The World Entire]

Text from _[a softer world here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D832&t=NTJhMTAyNTEzNDQ2NjczMTdlYmJiNWZiNDEzYTJhZTM5ZWM0OTY4YyxjRzFsT1k4eg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621521066184081408%2F832-he-who-saves-just-one-life-saves-the-world&m=1&ts=1597953489)_ / images from _[xii.ivalice here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fxii.ivalice.org%2Fmedia%2Fcutscene&t=NWM5MjI0OTM3MGQ4MGRhOTYzOTRiNTJlN2QwYzU0OWM3NDhjYzE1OCxjRzFsT1k4eg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621521066184081408%2F832-he-who-saves-just-one-life-saves-the-world&m=1&ts=1597953489)_

**Author's Note:**

> Its never to late!!


End file.
